


Finally Together

by Mewwy



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewwy/pseuds/Mewwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny both want what they think they can't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Together

"Danny, you are coming home with me and that's final." Steve was helping Danny put on one of his button down shirts.

"I can take care of myself," Danny grumbled.

"Oh, you can?!" Eyebrow raised. "Then why am I helping you with your shirt?" Steve got Danny's injured arm through the sleeve and gently pulled it on. "You were shot Danny. You need help."

Danny mumbled something under his breath, but let Steve continue to help him. It wasn't that he didn't want Steve's help, but whenever the man got inside his personal space, things started to happen. He could feel the twitch of his dick even through the heavy pain medication. The man had that affect on him.

Buttoning Danny's shirt up, Steve smiled at his friend. "Relax, Danno. I have it all covered. You'll stay in my old room, and when you have Grace this weekend, she will stay in Mary's old room."

"Steve." It was a whine and he knew it, but he couldn't be that close to Steve. "Look, I know you're trying to help babe, but I have a perfectly good apartment for Grace and myself."

Finishing with the buttons, Steve moved over to Danny's chinos. "Foot." He pulled the pants on gently over the leg injury. "Look, Danny, you were shot six times. Four in the vest, once in the shoulder, and once in the thigh. I am not letting you try and do anything on your own until you are healed. You can barely help yourself right now." Danny carefully got off the bed while Steve pulled the chinos up. "Let me help you. Please?"

Letting the other man pull his pants on him, Danny sighed, "I'm not going to win, am I?" At the shake of Steve's head, Danny shook his. "Fine." He was setting himself up for heartache by being back under Steve's roof. It was one of the reasons he moved out in the first place; the love he felt for the other man could not be reciprocated and it hurt. Now that same man is _dressing_ him, when all Danny wants him to do is _undress_ him.

****************************************

Steve took it as a win. Finishing up Danny's pants, he smiled goofily. "Knew you'd see it my way." He wanted Danny back under his roof. He wanted Danny back in his life and in his bed. If he could only have Danny temporarily, he would take it. The man made him want to smile stupidly all the time.

While Danny sat in the chair in the hospital room, Steve went about gathering up his things. "Steve, I can do that."

"I got it, Danny." Steve said, putting Danny’s clothes in the duffle that Kono had brought to the hospital a couple days before. It was mainly sleep pants and underwear because he wasn't allowed to wear a shirt, for which Steve had been very happy. It was rare that Steve got the pleasure of seeing Danny's amazing chest. Yes, they would go surfing, but it was never enough. He was pretty sure that Danny was his future. It was something he was afraid of, falling in love. Danny made it easy.

"Do you want to take the flowers with us or do you want to donate them to someone else?" Steve asked as he got to the counter in the room.

"We can give them to the nurses. They will know how to dole them out." One look at Danny and Steve could see he wasn't very comfortable.

"Why don't you lay down until they have your paperwork? It will be more comfortable." Steve moved next to him. "Let me help you up." Opening his eyes and looking at Steve, Danny nodded. Steve carefully pulled Danny out of the chair and helped him into the bed. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks." Steve watched Danny shift to get comfortable and close his eyes.

"Once we are out of here, I’ll take you home, and then I’ll go get your meds. Unless you think you will need them before we get home?" It was easy to see that Danny was in pain. It was all over his face and it had been several hours since his IV had been taken out, so the pain meds might be wearing off.

Danny said quietly from the bed. "I just want to get home. I will be fine."

Steve's heart leapt when he heard Danny refer to Steve's as home. He wanted that so badly. Wanted Danny to think of Steve's as home. It was the first time in his life that Steve felt like this, but he knew that Danny didn't feel the same way. When Danny spoke, Steve's heart always pounded a little harder. If Danny touched him, he got chills and felt it all over. Steve was pretty sure he was in love with Danny. Maybe getting Danny under his roof again would give him an opportunity to prove to Danny that he was someone he could love.

****************************************

Settling on the couch Danny groaned in pain. "Are you good?"

Smirking, "NO. NO. I'm in pain. I hurt. So, no I'm not good, but better than I was, so if you consider that good, then yes, I'm good."

"Then I am going to the pharmacy and the store. Try and get some rest, Danno."

"Thanks." Danny closed his eyes and laid there. He heard the door close and sighed. He swore to himself he would never be under Steve's roof again unless they were a couple. _Which is impossible because Steve is straight and has the lovely Catherine to warm his bed._ He thinks sarcastically to himself.

The fact was that Steve was his partner, and they shouldn't get involved. HPD had a strict no fraternization rule, but did that apply to Five-0? Danny knew he shouldn't have feelings like this for his partner. It was going to go bad. Hell, Danny had been shot in their latest warehouse case. If he and Steve were together, Steve would have felt the need to protect him, just like Danny would feel to do for him. Just like Danny did. If he hadn't broken cover to get Steve's attention, he never would have been shot.

This was bad. Thankfully, Steve didn't know about Danny's feelings for him. He would probably let him down easily, explaining to Danny that he loved him like a brother. Danny needed to get out of Steve's as soon as possible. Being here, it is so easy to fall into domestic bliss with the man. They work well together. Like Oscar and Felix. Where Danny was a mess, Steve wasn't. They both had their strong suits and they complimented each other. That was why Danny had to get back to his place. He couldn't fall any further in love with Steve, because he knew that Steve didn't feel the same way.

Shifting on the sofa, Danny groaned. The pain meds had worn off, and he didn't want Steve to know how much pain he was truly in. Finding a comfortable position, Danny shook his head. Having Steve take care of him was a bad idea. He could barely dress himself and Steve felt the need to help him. It was difficult enough in the hospital, not getting hard around Steve. Now in Steve's house, where Danny wanted to live, it was going to be harder. Danny was nothing more than injured colleague to Steve, and Steve was just doing what he thought a partner should do, taking care of said injured partner. But Danny, Danny wanted more. He wanted a home and to share that home with Steve. He wanted to share his bed with Steve, share his life.

"Give it up." He mumbled to himself. "He is straight and you can never have him." Laying on the couch staring at the ceiling reminded Danny of the nights he lay there with the TV on and wishing for Steve to come down to him, to crawl over him and kiss him stupid, to suck his neck and nibble at his nipples. So many mornings he spent more than 3 minutes in the shower because he had to take care of his hard on from all his dreams. Just being in this house caused Danny to slowly lose his mind. He couldn't stay here or he might do something stupid.

It was getting harder and harder to hide his feelings. At work it is relatively easy because they are always so busy, except when they have to go into the field. The Camaro has become a torture device. The alone time in the car with just Steve is pure hell. Danny wants to reach over, touch Steve. Wants to bend him over the hood of the car and fuck him, wants so very much to kiss him when he is being goofy or wipe aneurism face off with a kiss. He wants to comfort Steve with a hug when things don't go his way.

Danny _had_ to get out of this house, had to go home, to his apartment. Steve would never see him the same way. Staying at Steve's is going to be a nightmare. One way or the other, he had to get out.

****************************************

When Steve got home, Danny was asleep on the couch. " _Good_ ," he thought to himself. The more rest Danny got the better it was for him. Heading into the kitchen, he put the meds on the counter and contemplated what to make for dinner. They could order in, but Steve felt like cooking. He was going to convince Danny to stay this time, show Danny that this was his home, too . He wanted to _woo_ him.

Pulling out some vegetables, Steve began cutting them up for a salad. He had plans. Steve was going to convince Danny that he belonged here, in Steve's home. In his life. In his bed. It wasn't that he didn't think Danny felt the same way. Danny would look at him occasionally, like Steve was his last meal. That gave Steve hope that Danny wanted more with him. Recently though, the looks weren't as often. This worried Steve. Had Danny given up? Did Steve read too much into the looks?

Danny was his best friend and partner. If they became lovers, it would be amazing. The blonde knew more about Steve than anyone else in the world. Even with all that he knew, Danny had never left his side, which is worrisome because Steve had been reviewing the warehouse shoot out, and it was becoming clear that Danny broke cover and got shot for it. Why would he break cover? The last place Steve had seen Danny was behind some boxes, and then after Steve shot the guy who was coming around the box, he turned and saw Danny bleeding on the ground. His heart literally stopped.

Steve returned fire and heard Chin and Kono doing the same. Once everything quieted, he ran to Danny. Seeing Danny bleeding scared Steve more than anything. He vowed right then and there if Danny wasn't dead, he would make Danny his. Almost losing him made Steve step up. When Danny was living there before, Steve didn't believe he deserved Danny. So much has happened since Danny lived with him the first time. This time Steve wasn't going to let him go. Danny was going to stay this time.

Hearing the groan from the living room; Steve filled a cup with water and took the meds to Danny. "Coming, Danny!"

When he got to the couch, Danny was trying to sit up. Steve put the glass and the meds down and helped Danny up. "Thanks. I need to go to the bathroom."

"How about take your meds first, and then I will help you up." At Danny's nod, Steve handed him the water, pain pills, and antibiotics. After Danny swallowed them and half the water, Steve smiled, "Good."

"Thanks," Danny said, handing the glass back. Steve helped Danny stand up. With all of Danny's injuries on his left side, he was having difficulty standing on his own. "I got it." Steve moved out of his way and let him head to the downstairs bathroom. He didn't want to hover, but he was going to listen in case Danny fell or needed help. "Steve."

Moving swiftly to the bathroom, Steve answered, "Yeah."

"I can't get the damn things unbuttoned." Danny looked pissed at his helplessness. Steve said nothing just unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. "Thanks," he mumbled.

"Take the pants off. I'm going to grab you some sweats." Steve all but ran out of the bathroom and upstairs. Kono had very nicely packed some of Danny clothes for him to stay at Steve's. She must have dropped them off here at the house before or after she dropped some clothes at the hospital for him. Locating a pair of sweats, he headed back down to the bathroom. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." Danny was sitting on the toilet lid in his boxers with a pained expression on his face. Stooping down, Steve swiftly put the sweats over both feet and pulled them to Danny's knees. Carefully he pulled Danny into a standing position and pulled the sweats up. "Thanks."

"No problem." Grabbing the chinos, Steve let Danny make his way back to the couch. He didn't want to crowd the man. He would hang the chino's up properly later the stairs would have to do for now, so he followed behind Danny. "Are you hungry? I have the salad done, but I hadn't decided what to make for dinner."

"No, I'm good. May I get some more water, please?" Danny was shifting on the couch.

"Sure." Steve took the glass and refilled it in the kitchen. He came back into the living room and found Danny trying to reach the remote for the TV. "Here," Steve said, handing the glass to Danny and getting the remote for him.

"Thanks." Danny looked pissy for some reason; Steve figured it was because he was hovering. Or maybe it was because Danny couldn't reach the remote.

"I was thinking of grilled chicken for dinner." Steve wanted to sit down and chat with Danny, but the look on his face made him rethink that.

"Sounds good." Turning on the TV, Danny started flipping the channels.

Steve felt he had been dismissed, and it hurt. "I'll just be in the kitchen." Not getting a response, he headed back into the kitchen. Steve couldn't figure out why Danny was being giving him a cold shoulder and the pissy face. He was only trying to help him, make it easier for him. Maybe that was it. Steve had pretty much forced Danny to come with him to recuperate. Continuing to fix dinner, Steve pondered Danny. Knowing that Danny liked to do things on his own, he tried to make it easy. Tried not to crowd him. Allow him to be self sufficient. Apparently that wasn’t enough.

Steve let the chore clear his mind, concentrating on dinner and not on Danny. It was enough to know Danny would be under his roof, and in two days, Grace would be staying for the weekend. Steve had spoken to Rachel about it, explaining Danny would be recovering at Steve's, and he had plenty of room for Grace. There were plenty of DVDs for Grace and there was also the beach. It was going to be a good weekend. Danny would rest and Grace would have someone who could keep her occupied. Steve worried a little bit about how Danny would feel about him doing a lot of the stuff Danny couldn't, like the swimming and sand castle building, but Danny could do the important things like snuggle with her, read her bedtime story, and watch with pride. Steve loved Gracie, and he loved Danny. They were already his family. Now, he needed to convince Danny that he was loved and hope that Danny loved him in return.

After putting the chicken in the marinade, Steve headed into the living room with a beer. It sounded like Danny had found a hockey game to watch. As he came around the couch, he saw that Danny had fallen asleep sitting up, head thrown back and throat exposed. It was a sight that went straight to Steve's groin. Danny's neck was beautiful. He could see himself sucking a bruise into it at the junction between the neck and the shoulder so that his shirts would still cover the bruise. Carefully he pulled the remote out of Danny's hand and gently helped him lay down. A few mumbles and groans and Danny was laying down on the couch. Taking a risk, Steve ran his fingers gently through Danny's hair. Despite the product, it is soft. He wonders for a moment what Danny had found in the hospital to slick his hair back. Kono had brought his hair product to the house.

He feels a little creepy but the urge to watch Danny outweighs the creepy feeling. Sitting down in the recliner, Steve watches Danny sleep, wondering what it would be like to wake up with this man lying next to him. Curled around him in their sleep. Spooned up behind him holding on to him. Legs tangled. Taking a sip of his beer, Steve realizes it is empty. Shaking his head, he only now realizes how long he has been watching Danny sleep and imagining him in his bed. Scrubbing his face, Steve doesn't want to, but he better get up. He doesn't want Danny to catch him staring.

****************************************

Danny was sitting on the edge of Steve's childhood bed. Dinner had been good, but he was angry at himself and Steve. He could tell Steve wasn't trying not to hover, but it was driving Danny nuts that he had to ask Steve for help. It was embarrassing and was bothering him. The bathroom incident was the perfect example. More than anything he wants Steve to strip off his clothes and love him, but having to ask him to unbutton and unzip his pants so he could take a piss just embarrassed him. Topping it off, Steve had to help him put the sweats on. Steve on his knees was hard to ignore, but considering the situation it was doable.

Asking for help was hard for Danny. Steve was being great, but Danny was still pissed at him. Okay, if he was honest, he wasn't pissed. He was embarrassed and felt horny. Horny because Steve was being a friend and all Danny wanted to do it kiss him until he submitted. Lick his way between his soft-looking lips and claim him. Embarrassed because these thoughts were coming unbidden at times when Danny wasn't able to help himself. So he sits on the bed. He knows he is going to need to ask for help getting his shirt off, but Steve is waiting on Danny to ask for help, like he's has been doing all day. It's putting him in a bad mood. Danny had tried to unbutton the shirt, but he couldn't reach the top or bottom buttons, and he couldn't pull it off. " _Shit_ ," he thought.

"Steve!" he called out. Danny knew the man was somewhere upstairs, because he hadn't heard him go back downstairs.

Entering the room, Steve was wearing sleep pants and a tee shirt. "Yeah?"

"Can you help me with my shirt? Please?" Danny felt so embarrassed. Without a word, Steve quickly and efficiently unbuttoned the shirt and carefully helped Danny remove it. "Thanks."

"Do you want another shirt to sleep in?" Danny shook his head as Steve took the shirt and placed it in the corner with his chinos. "Okay." He stood in the room for a minute.

"I'm good." Danny knew he was being pissy again, but dammit, Steve had no idea what those sleep pants were doing to him.

"You need anything just call. I'm right down the hall. I'll leave my door open."

Danny nods his head. "Thanks." He wanted to growl it out, but Steve wasn't doing anything but being nice. Steve smiles and heads out. Looking on the nightstand, Danny sees his meds are there. They will hopefully knock him out for the whole night. Taking his meds, he crawls carefully into bed. "Ow," he mumbles. This is going to be a problem. He can only lie on his side to sleep and rolling on his bad side is going to hurt badly.

****************************************

Steve snaps awake, not sure what woke him. It's a little after 1am and he listens for the sound that woke him. There it is again. Danny is groaning. Out of bed and halfway down the hall before he even thinks about it, Steve looks in on Danny. "You okay?" he asks quietly, in case Danny is asleep.

Tiredly Danny says, "No."

"What can I do?"

"I don't think I can get up, and I need to use the bathroom again." He sounds worn to Steve's ears.

Moving to the bed, Steve pulls the sheets off Danny and carefully helps him roll over, receiving a hiss from Danny. "Relax, Danny, let me move you." Using both arms, he lifts Danny's torso up and rotates his legs off the bed. "Scooch a little bit forward." Following Steve's directions, Danny is able to get out of bed with assistance. "Have you stiffened up?"

He feels Danny go still in his arms. "Huh?"

"Your muscles? You got shot, Danny. All the moving around today could only have aggravated your injuries. Have you stiffened up?" Steve helped him out of the room toward the bathroom.

"Yeah, I have." Danny receives an understanding nod from Steve as he leaves Danny at the bathroom. Danny looks up at Steve. "I think I got this."

"Okay." Steve leaves him and goes and gets Danny's meds and water. Decision made, Steve puts them next to his bed. Danny is going to sleep with him. Danny can barely move right now, and it is easier on Steve if Danny is right there so he can hear the first signs of distress.

Hearing the shuffling from the hallway, he goes to get Danny. Hopefully the other man is tired enough for there not to be an argument. When Steve puts his hands on Danny's back and turns him gently, Danny grimaces. "What are you doing?"

"You are sleeping with me tonight. I don't know how long you were in distress before I came in, but you shouldn't have to struggle like that." Steve was leading Danny to his room. "Also, my bathroom is closer than yours."

"Steven, I was fine in the other room. I don't need to move." Danny sounded grumpy, but not too angry, about the location change. "All my stuff is in there. I was fine."

"Danny, I need to know when you are in distress." Steve led him to the left side of the bed. "You should be able to lie down on your good side here." Danny mumbled something grumpily. "What was that Danny?"

"I said you're an overbearing Neanderthal." Danny said, as Steve gently sat him down.

"Take your meds." Steve handed Danny the water and the pills.

Danny growled out. "We will discuss your man handling, overbearing ways in the morning, Steven."

"I look forward to it." Danny took his meds and handed the glass back to Steve.  After a little bit of maneuvering, Steve helped Danny lie down. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Steve took it as a win. He hadn't planned on getting Danny in his bed like this, but it was pragmatic. It was important to know when Danny was in pain. Pulling the covers up so Danny could adjust himself, Steve went around to the other side of the bed. Crawling in he lay down on his back.

"Steve?"

"Yeah, Danny?"

"Thanks."

Smiling to himself, Steve knows that cost Danny something. "You're welcome, Danno." Lying there, he knew sleep would be a long time coming. He can survive on a couple hours a night for a while. It isn't a big deal. It felt good to have Danny in his bed. The subtle shifts as Danny got comfortable and the soft sighs made Steve's heart hurt. He wanted this man to love him so badly. He wanted Danny to be his family in the truest sense of the word.

Listening to Danny as he dropped off to sleep, Steve wanted to rub Danny's back to comfort him; there were some quiet groans while Danny was falling asleep. Now that Danny had reached deep sleep, Steve rolled on his side and studied the back of Danny's head. He wanted to nuzzle and hold Danny. Keep him safe. Seeing Danny laying there in a puddle of his own blood had scared the hell out of Steve. All he wanted to do is hold Danny. Make him better. Sure Danny had spent two days in the hospital, but until Steve could touch him all over, he wouldn't feel as though Danny was really okay.

****************************************

When Danny woke, he was being held down and his legs were tangled with someone else's. Lying, he knew exactly where he was. Steve's bed. It was comfortable and something out of his fondest dreams. It was something Danny wanted to cherish. It would never happen again. Steve didn't feel that way about him. He must have mistakenly, in his sleep, thought he was sharing the bed with Catherine. Danny was going to lie there and enjoy the feeling of being held. It had been a long time since he felt safe and loved and held.

Steve's hands twitched in sleep. Danny relishes the little movements and the feeling of Steve's breath on his neck. He can easily see this as flashes of mornings in their future if Steve and he became a couple. Waking before Steve, to find him sleeping soundly and comfortably Danny allowed himself he wondered if Catherine ever got cuddling out of Steve. She probably did. How could Danny compete with Catherine? She was beautiful, smart, and already had Steve. With his own insecurities surfacing Danny knew it was time to let Steve know he was awake. He didn't want to. Danny wanted to stay in Steve's arms. It was impossible that Steve would want him over Catherine. She had Steve's heart. Danny only had his friendship. Never would Steve look at Danny that way.

Being daring, letting himself live the fantasy of being the one Steve wanted. Danny let his hand cover Steve's. Danny was laying there and enjoying the feel of being in Steve's arms. The little breaths on the back of his neck and his morning erection enjoying the fact that he was laying in Steve's arms. Unconsciously, he scooted a little closer to the warmth that Steve was giving off. Danny slowly slid his hand under Steve's, who sighed in his sleep. The twitches stopped when Steve wrapped his hand around Danny's. Danny let out a sigh in response to Steve holding his hand. Steve was holding onto Danny's hand, and Danny let himself live in the fantasy of waking up with Steve. It might be wrong, but it was all that Danny would get, so he took advantage to it. Steve's arms tightened around him and Danny sighed. The pain was manageable, but he knew he would have to get up soon, but he was hoping to live the fantasy a little longer. Enjoy being cradled in Steve's arms, just a little longer.

 ****************************************

Little did Danny know, but Steve had woken up. He heard Danny's sigh and felt him sag more into his chest. Steve tightened his arms around Danny. He didn't want to let go of him. This was what he wanted; waking up very morning to Danny in his arms. Steve was pretty sure he better move before Danny woke up, or he would be hearing about it...loudly. Steve was sure the rant would include something about octopus Neanderthals. Slowly and carefully, he withdrew his legs and arms. A quiet moan from Danny almost made him stay, but Steve didn't want to push Danny. Waking up in Steve's arms would be a _big_ push.

Carefully, he rolled over, as to not disturb Danny, and looked at the clock. It was a little before 5 a.m., so Steve got out of bed and changed into his swim trunks. Hoping Danny would sleep for a while longer. Steve needed to go for a swim. He usually went for a swim every morning, but today, he mainly wanted to escape the gift he had received this morning of Danny in his arms. He knew he didn't deserve Danny, but it didn't stop him from wanting the man. _Or_ wanting the fantasy. Standing at the edge of the ocean he thought about Danny lying in his bed. Every fiber in his being wanted to be in bed, go back to bed, with Danny right now and not standing at the edge of the ocean.

In the water, Steve let the ocean soothe him. He still couldn't believe that he left Danny in his bed...alone. Swimming usually cleared his mind for him, but the thoughts of a sleep warmed Danny in his bed wouldn't leave him alone. As a result, his usual hour long swim was something short of 45 minutes because he wanted to get back in case Danny needed him. Truth be told, he wanted to go back and watch the other man sleep. Steve wanted to hold him again, but he would be pushing his luck this time.

Taking the stairs two at a time he quietly entered his room. Danny was laying on his back and had a grimace on his face. "Danno?" He said gently.

Blue eyes opened at his name. "You're back."

"Do you need the bathroom? Or your meds?" Steve was standing next to Danny. "I'm going to shower."

"Yeah, I could use both, please." Just like the night before Steve gently helped Danny sit up. Even with all the injuries on the left side of his body, it hard for him to move easily. Between the two of them, they got Danny on his feet. "Thanks." Danny headed into the bathroom, while Steve got out the meds for him. Steve wanted to crawl back into bed and hold Danny. He knew it was just a fantasy and he should let it go, but he didn't want to. This was the family he wanted and he would do anything for it.

Danny came out of the en suite and hobbled over to where Steve was. "Do you want to shower, too?"

"Yeah, it will help with my stiffness." Danny takes his meds and with the glass of water offered by Steve. They are standing staring at each other for longer than is appropriate.

Steve is the first to break their staring contest when he looks down. "Let me shower real quick, and I'll get your stuff for you to shower."

"Okay." Danny moves to the bed and Steve helps him sit down. Going to his side of the bed, he grabs his pillows and helps get Danny comfortable. "I'm good SuperSEAL," He gruffs out.

Nodding and trying not to hover, Steve gathers his clothes and realizes Danny is going to see what underwear he is wearing. Something about that makes Steve extraordinarily happy. Also the fact that Steve is going to chose Danny's clothes and knows which boxers he'll be wearing makes him a little bit hard. "Be back shortly." Steve closes himself in the bathroom and leans against the door. Danny is in his bed. Danny Williams is in his bed.

****************************************

Sitting at the breakfast table, Danny sips his coffee. "You can go into work, Steve. I'll be fine." It wasn't the first time he had said it. "You are just being stubborn."

"Danny, you can't even stand up without help. I am not leaving you alone. I'll work from home, and if anything big comes up, Chin or Kono will call me." Steve was eating his oatmeal.

Putting his coffee down Danny wasn't sure what do now. He was hoping that Steve would go to work so he could sneak home. He had to get out of this house. Waking up in Steve's arms this morning, only reminded him of what he couldn't have. Not only was hurting physically, but emotionally as well. The other man was just being a stubborn ass. "Dammit, Steven! I have been taking care of myself for a long time. I don't need you to hover over me like my mother. I am fine!"

"You are far from fine! You have three bruised ribs, a through and through in your upper left arm and left thigh, you can't even lay on your back without pain. Why are you being so stubborn about this?"

"I can't stay here." The words were out before Danny could stop them.

"Why not?"

Danny grimaced. He didn't want to lie to Steve, but the truth was far worse. "I can do this on my own."

Pushing his dish away. "You don't need to Danny. That is the point of partners and friends." Steve said, crossing his arms.

Rubbing his chin, Danny thought about how he wanted to say he had to get out of this house without upsetting Steve. "Look, I know you are trying to help me here, but I think I would be better on my own."

"What about Grace? Can you keep up with her in your condition?"

"I'll be fine, so will Grace." Truth is, in his panic to get away from Steve, to get out of _Steve's_ house, he had completely forgotten he had Grace the next day.

Steve watched Danny, intently. Danny did everything in his power not to shift under the gaze. "Why do you want to leave so bad?"

Danny just sat there. He wouldn't lie, but he couldn't tell Steve the truth. The truth was, he wanted to be with Steve. He wanted exactly what he had woken up to this morning. Every morning. "Can't you just respect my wishes one time? You always have to charge over everything."

"If you would tell me why you want to leave so bad." Steve leaned back and looked at Danny. His was a little scared and anxious. Danny didn't know why Steve would be anxious.

"Look, I just don't like being babied okay." Why was he doing this to himself? If he stayed, he could live the fantasy for a just little longer. Steve could be his...until he wasn't. "I need to go home, Steve. Leave it alone."

The anxiety was easily read on Steve's face now. "Why, Danny? I just don't get it. I want to help."

"That’s the fucking problem." _Shit!_ Danny knew Steve wouldn't leave it alone now.

"We're family, Danno. 'Ohana'. How is my helping you a problem?"

"We _aren't_ family Steve. That is the problem. We are _partners_." In his anger to hide his own emotions, Danny didn't see the hurt on Steve's face.

Steve watched him through narrowed eyes. "I _thought_ we were family."

The tone of his voice made Danny look up. It was then he saw the hurt on Steve's face. "We _can't_ be family, Steve."

"Why?"

"Because... I want to be _more_ than your family." Danny was angry, and when he was angry, his mouth always got away from him. Of course, he also doesn't hear what his mouth spews out when he is angry, especially this time. He was just trying to escape, and he was scared. Danny felt so good this morning, and he couldn't share a bed with Steve again without it meaning something. "I want to wake up every morning like I did this morning. I want to be there when you get back from swimming...waiting for you. I want to share breakfast with you, but I can't have that because you aren't that kind of guy. You have Catherine. I-I have _nothing_. So _please,_ Steve, just let me go home, alone, so I can wallow in misery. Please. Just. Let. Me. Go. _Please._ " Danny was looking at the table top, couldn't stand to look at Steve knowing he had just destroyed one of the most important things in his life.

Danny heard the chair scrape along the floor and heard dished being washed out. Sitting there thinking about how he was going to get himself home, Danny realized Steve was right about one thing. He could barely move, let alone drive. How was he going to get himself home? Grace was old enough she could take care of herself, but he wouldn't be able to pick her up. Maybe Rachel would change weekends with him. She knew he had been in the hospital due to the injuries. Mind whirling, he didn't hear Steve sit down next to him.

A thumb and finger on his chin lifted his head. "You are the only family that matters to me. You and Grace. And this morning? Yeah, that's the way I want to wake up every morning, too. Danny, I don't want you to go. I can't lose you. I'm afraid if you walk away, I will never get what I want."

Hesitantly Danny asks, "What _do_ you want?"

"I want us to be a family. I want Grace and you. But if you aren't ready for that, then I will take you any way I can get you."

Danny knew Steve would let him go in self sacrifice because he was used to not getting what he wanted, or what he deserved. "What about Catherine?"

"She is just a _friend_. Has been for a long time. She helped me realize how I feel about you." Steve's expressive face told Danny he was saying nothing but the truth.

"Me?" His question was quiet.

"Always, Danno. Always." Danny leaned slowly toward Steve, and Steve made up the difference, kissing him gently on the lips. " _Always_." He repeated.

The kiss was gentle and hesitant and exquisite. It was so much more than Danny had ever thought it would be. Here they were at Steve's breakfast table...kissing. Was it possible this was real? It felt real. Pulling himself back, he looked at Steve. "Are you sure about this? Because I can't do casual. My heart is too invested in this. In us."

"You are my family, Danny. I want to be with you today, tomorrow, and forever, if you'll have me." Steve leaned his forehead against Danny's.

Danny closed his eyes and took a breath. "You need to remember I am a package deal. Not to mention, I have a lot of emotional baggage."

Steve gave Danny a soft smile. "I love Gracie because she is yours, and I have enough emotional baggage to drown us both."

"Are we really going to do this?"

"I think we should."

This time Danny leans in for the kiss. It is a little less sweet and has a lot more spice to it. Tongues clashing and hands moving. Steve's hands gently rubbing Danny's sides and lower back. Danny's hands clutching Steve's t-shirt. Breathless they lean back from each other. "You're going to kill me. Not the way I thought I would die, but you are going to kill me."

There's a goofy smile on Danny's face, and Steve knows his reflects the same thing. "I don't want to kill you, Danno. I just got you. Besides, now I have a reason to keep you healthy. Grace is going to love it. No more fried foods.” Seeing the look on Danny's face, Steve says, “You heard me right, no more heart attack inducing junk."

"Now what a minute!" Danny sputters. Steve just laughs. "Ha ha ha. Very funny, Steven. Can we move from the kitchen? I'm getting tired."

"Okay." Gently Steve helps Danny out of the chair and into the living room. "Careful." Between them, they get Danny seated on the couch. "Lay down and rest. I'm gonna do some paperwork, and then when you wake up, we'll eat lunch."

"Okay." Danny yawned. "But, only if you kiss me again."

"You never have to ask, Danny. Never." Steve leans down and kisses him.

****************************************

**Three Weeks Later**

Steve crawled back into bed as has been his habit since he and Danny had admitted their feelings. With Danny's injuries, they hadn't been able to do more than some mutual hand jobs and kissing. Danny had told him he wouldn't allow Steve to blow him without being able to reciprocate. Now, however the stitches were out and the bruised ribs were feeling better. At least, according to Danny. There was no Gracie this weekend; it would be just Steve and Danny all weekend long. Steve had plans for their weekend. He was going to make love to Danny all weekend long. His swim had done nothing to cool his libido.

Seeing Danny lying on his stomach with his beautiful back exposed, Steve kissed his shoulder. One of the things Steve had learned about Danny is even though he wasn't a morning person, he didn't mind morning sex. That made Steve immensely happy, because they would only be leaving this bed for food and nature if he had his way. Cuddling up next to Danny, he kissed his shoulder and neck and anywhere he could reach. A moan from the sleeping man made Steve smile.

"Babe, you're all wet."

"I rinsed off outside. I thought you could dry me off." Smiling happily, Steve returns to kissing Danny's neck and shoulders. Steve rubbed his erection on Danny's hip. One of the things he learned was his lover was very expressive and appreciative, _very_ appreciative. Which he expressed loudly. Steve always knew where he stood with Danny and how he is feeling.

Turning over, Danny's bright blue eyes met hazel eyes. "I could dry you off, huh? How exactly am I going to do that?"

Crawling over and above his lover, Steve smiled brightly. "I thought I could rub all over you and see what came up." He wiggled his eye brows.

Laughing at Steve's antics, Danny leaned up to kiss him. "Rub away, SuperSEAL."

Quickly rolling off Danny, he pulled down the sheet that still covered Danny from the waist down. After that Steve quickly removed his board shorts.

"Hey! Hey! _Slowly_. I like to watch you take your clothes off," Danny sputtered.

"Next time, Danno," Steve promised, as he crawled up his lover, raining kisses on any part of Danny's body he could reach, but ignoring his erect penis for now. Sticking his tongue in Danny's belly button, he got a moan out of Danny. Tongue fucking it for a few moments, he moved on to his left nipple. Steve had learned Danny's nipples were very sensitive, and given the right amount of stimulation, Danny could come from that alone. It was a _beautiful_ discovery.

But his _favorite_ spot was the junction between Danny's shoulder and collarbone. He loved to suck bruises into that spot because Danny's shirt would just cover them, but sometimes they would peak out. Steve would get hard knowing he had marked Danny as his.

"Ah gawd!" Danny moaned, as Steve suckled Danny's other nipple.

"Danny, I want to make love with you," he whispered in Danny's ear. "I want you to love me. Please, Danny." He felt unsure for the first time since crawling up Danny's compact body.

Danny put a hand on each side of Steve's face. "Are you sure, babe? You can do it to me."

Shaking his head and kissing Danny deeply, Steve said, "No, I want you to make love to me." He saw the love shining from Danny's face. Steve knew he had the same look on his face. " _Please_ , babe."

"I would love to make love to you, Steven."

Steve crawls off Danny and moves to the drawer next to his side of the bed. Pulling out the lube and a condom. For the first time since he made plans to keep Danny in bed all weekend, he was nervous. It wasn't that he hadn't experimented with men before, but he never found anyone he trusted enough for him to bottom. His trepidation caused his erection to flag some, but he was determined to make love with Danny.

Placing the lube and condom on his pillow, Steve moved back over a now naked Danny. His love was beautiful. All pale and glorious. Danny's covering of hair made Steve run his fingers through the hair and tweak his nipple.

Reaching up, Danny grabbed the back of Steve's neck and pulled him in for a dirty kiss, his tongue doing amazing things in Steve's mouth. Steve knew he couldn't wait until Danny used that talented tongue on his cock; they were so going to spend the weekend exploring what they liked.

Danny's hand reached between them and grasped Steve's cock. Tugging a couple of times, Steve moaned in Danny's mouth. Precum coating Danny's hand, Danny continues squeezing gently with a twist.

"Jesus, Danny!" Steve's head fell back on the bed, allowing Danny to explore Steve's body. That oh-so-talented mouth sucked a line of open mouthed kisses from Steve's mouth, down his neck, to his nipple. Crawling on top of Steve, Danny moved the lube down and slowly made his way down Steve's body.

Facial hair scraping, ' _oh-so-good,'_ on Steve's chest had him moaning. When Danny latched onto his nipple, Steve's chest arched up to meet the man's mouth. A slow rhythm had begun to build as Danny jacked Steve. He was relishing the love that Danny was lavishing on his body, but Steve wanted to touch, too. His hands roamed Danny's muscular back and ass, squeezing and pulling Danny to him. Steve was grinding Danny's dick into his thigh while Danny moaned above him.

"Babe, if you keep doing that, this will be over before it begins." Danny looked up through hooded eyes at Steve.

Moving his hands off Danny's delectable ass, Steve let them roam Danny's back and sides. Meanwhile, Danny was working his way down Steve's torso with nips and open mouth kisses and tongue dragging. Danny stops jacking Steve, and he whines at the loss of Danny's hand. Hissing as Danny's mouth takes him in, Steve almost looses it right there. Danny has his dick in his mouth. _His_ Danny. "God, Danny! Yes! _Please_. "

Danny's talented tongue plays with his slit. A hand reaches between his legs, and Danny plays with his balls. Steve brings his knees up and spreads.. When Danny deep throats Steve, Steve arches into the talented mouth. Reaching out, Danny uses an arm to keep Steve down, so Steve doesn't gag him.

A finger starts teasing his hole, and Steve actually whines. "Please, baby do it. I want you so bad. Please." When Danny slides the first finger in, it feels a little weird but not bad. There is no pain and Danny sets up a rhythm. He goes down and pushes the finger in, and as he goes up, he pulls it out.

Steve is panting with need. "Please, Danny. Please, more." With his request, Danny slides a second finger in. There is a little bit of pain, but the sucking on his cock makes him forget about it.

Steve is actively shoving his ass down on Danny's fingers by the time he is ready for the third finger. When the third finger slides in to stretch him, Steve is in heaven. Nothing has ever felt so good. With the third finger, Danny goes slowly, but still maintaining a steady rhythm. Now though, every time those three fingers went in, they brushed up against Steve's prostrate.

Steve was seeing stars. "Please, Danno, please! I'm ready, please!" He  begged Steve was no help to Danny as he put the condom on and slicked it up. All Steve could do is lay there, watching as Danny got ready.

"Are you ready, babe?"

"Please, Danny. I _need_ you, please." It was all Danny needed as his cock nudged Steve's hole. Danny pushed in with a steady pressure. There was a little pain but not much. "Please, Danno. Please," Steve continued to beg, until Danny was balls deep in Steve's ass. "Oh, god," he moaned.

"You ready, Steve?"

"Yes, please, just move."

With Steve's encouragement, Danny started to move. Each time he bottomed out, he hit Steve's prostate, sending white hot pleasure through Steves body. Danny lifted one of Steve's legs to give himself more access. Their grunts, moans, and sounds of bodies sliding and moving against one another were a cascade of sounds.

"Can you come without touching yourself, Steven?" Danny growled out, his voice deepened, roughened by sex .

"I don't know."

"I wanna see you try."

"Oh.” Steve said, breathily. Steve wanted so badly to touch his cock, the tip red and leaking. He felt that he was harder now that he ever had been. But Danny didn't want him to touch. Instead he tweaked his own nipples. Licking his fingers, he played with them.

"That's it, babe. Tug on them for me." The commanding tone in Danny's voice was all it took. Steve did as he was told.

Danny speed up, hitting Steve's prostrate at a ridiculous pace. Steve was so close. The coiling in his spine was rushing headlong to his dick. He was so close. "I'm gonna-"

"Come for me, Steven. Come. Now," Danny told him.

Steve followed orders like a good sailor and came like a freight train. He kept coming as Danny continued to pound away at his prostate. Just when he thought it was over, Danny growled one last time and let out a howl. That sound would have been enough to make Steve come again; the sounds Danny makes when coming go straight to his dick, but he has nothing left.

Danny collapsed onto Steve's chest, and Steve held him. This was the love of his life and the man he was going to spend the rest of his life with. Panting, Steve smiled up at the beautiful face before him. "I love you, Danno."

Danny's smile was breathtaking. "I love you too, Steven."

 

Finis

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit and Kudos are always welcome :)


End file.
